Reunion at the Rift
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: Jack has a dream about Rose and decides to open the rift to let her back into this universe. She brings along with her the Doctor's Clone. They will fight together side by side to defeat the terror that followed them out of the rift.


JACK'S POV

"Gahh!" I sat up in my bed breathless. A voice had called out to me in my sleep. Ianto rose up next to me.

"Is everything alright?" he asked placing a hand on my back. I shook my head.

"Something's not right."

I knew that voice. It was so sweet. Like a lullaby. I once knew those lips. The words were so clear and familiar that I could almost see them forming on her lips. "Jack..."it said. "Open the rift.." I thought it had been a dream until it gave me a warning. One that would made the strongest soul scared. "The Bad Wolf is coming."

Before I could even realize it, morning had come. "What was that about last night?" Ianto asked from somewhere behind me. I continued to look out of the window and biting my nails.

"It was nothing."

"Jack, if it was nothing, you wouldn't have been talking in your sleep about a lost girl. " I turned around seeing him already dressed in his suit and wearing the tie he wore almost everyday.

"Ianto," I walked over to him, kneeling and taking his hands in mine. "Did I say a name last night?"

"Y-yes."

"What was the name?"

"I can't rememb-"

"Ianto! I need to know." I could see the hope in my face reflected in his eyes.

"Tyler. You said Tyler."

I sighed, standing straight and sighed. "We leave for Torchwood in 10 minutes.

~at Torchwood~

"Absolutely not Jack!"

"It's not up for discussion."

"We can't just open the rift. The Device is still not ready. We hardly even know how it works!" I turned to look at her.

"Gwen, she's out there and we need to get her out, I don't care what price we have to pay."

"But I do! You haven't even told us who _she _is!"

I sighed, turning back to the direction of 'The Device'. We found it about 3 months ago. We still aren't sure how it exactly got here. We dug it up in the middle of the woods. "Her name means hardly anything at all in the world."

"What do you mean?"

"The List of the Dead, Battle of Canary Warf. She's there, but she's didn't die. Her and her mother got stuck in a parallel universe. The day that Daleks came here and almost killed the two of you, she came back and helped us stop them. She and a clone of the Doctor where left back in the other world."

"But how is tha-"

"I know that it's her in that rift. She said something that only she, the Doctor and I know. Now that I've explained myself, Gwen, reset their coordinates to one of the cells, just in case you're right. Ianto, activate the device. I'll stay down here and make sure nothing goes wrong."

Please Rose. Let this be you.

* * *

ROSE'S POV

All I could see was darkness. There was nothing but the two of us, my Doctor and I. We had been studying with Unit and Torchwood on an extraordinary event. Then suddenly, every one just vanished. It was just me and him all alone.

We'd only stayed together because we refused to let go.

Suddenly there was a spark of light. I name written in my memories had drawn itself out of my head and I felt like I was inside someone else. He called my name and it brought a tear to my eye. Jack.

"Jack ," I called out. "Please Jack help us."I remembered then just where we were before this all happened. We had been investigating the strange surges of power coming from the rift in Cardiff. I guess we'd got to close, because it pulled us into the darkness.

"Open the rift, Jack." I whispered. "Find a way to let us out."

"How?" his tired and confused voice asked.

"The Bad Wolf is coming." I warned. "You have to find a way."

Suddenly I was pulled out of him. I was in the darkness again, my Doctor calling out to me and squeezing my hands to make sure that I was still here.

It's been an eternity since I've been out of the darkness. Even in Jack's mind it had followed me.

"It'll be okay." He whispered to me holding me close.

A light flashed before us. Memories of the time I'd looked into the Tardis came to me. I light so blinding. So filled with hope. We reached out to it and we then stood in a stone room. A glass shield kept us from the outside. A woman sat on the other side.

She had dark long hair and big green eyes.

"Hello?" She asked in a Welch accent.

"Where are we?"asked my love.

"You're in Torchwood. Tell me, who are you?" She dared herself to stand and step closer to the glass.

"Uh, I'm Rose. This is John Smith. I don't suppose you know where me Dad is?"

"W-who is your dad?"

"P-Pete Tyler. He's in charge of Torchwood. You should know this if you work here."

She looked so very confused. "No, he isn't. Jack Harkness is head of Torchwood." I sighed with relief, but my Doctor tensed with grief.

"What is it, aren't you happy? We can see Jack again." His jaw was clenched as he stepped closer to me and he cupped my face with his big hands.

"Rose, we aren't at home. We're back. We came back and there is no way back to where we came."

"You're rambling, John."

"We came back to the other dimension, Rose. Your mum, your dad, your brother. Their all back in the other world." I somehow find myself still smiling.

"But I've got you." I leaned my forehead against his. "My Doctor."


End file.
